purryproductionsfandomcom-20200215-history
The Trigger Pulled
|image = |partOfSeason = 02 |episodeNumber = 15 |airDate = 31st December 2019 |writer = User:Pastelhaxe |director = User:Pastelhaxe |previousEpisode = When The Horn Sounds |nextEpisode = ARE WE RUNNING OUT OF TIME }} is the fifteenth episode of Paradox's second season. It aired on December 31st, 2019 on Purry Productions. It was written and directed by User:Pastelhaxe. Previously On... “Chey,” Jayme opens the bedroom door, only to find Chey lying on the floor unconscious. “CHEY?!” He rushes towards her. A warning horn blows throughout the kingdom. Sara stumbles backwards, shivering as the Bloodhound steps towards her. It’s large body towering over her hungrily. A dragon begins lighting up the kingdom. Arianna lunges forwards with a pen and begins sticking it into the Bloodhound’s face. The nib sticking inside the Bloodhound’s eye and causing it to begin wildly jumping around the room. The travellers run for cover and the Bloodhound finally gets out the door and escapes down the hallway. Scarlette slams against the desk angrily. Running out of options. Running out of time. Story Jayme stands over Chey in the half knocked down medical bay. They’d managed to find a bed in the slowly overpopulating hospital. It was only a matter of time before they were kicked out for more serious injuries. Purry knocks on the door, asking to come in. Jayme reluctantly allows her. “I heard you weren’t apart of the team anymore.” “No, I’m not.” Jayme replies, looking down at Chey. “I don’t think I am either,” Purry hesitantly tells him, sadness filling her body. “Good. There’s no point. We all die eventually.” “Chey is going to be okay,” She approaches him and looks at his shoulders. “Are you okay?” “I’m fine. I just got them bandaged. They’ll be healed in a couple of days.” “Good. Good.” Her hands shake. “You can go now, please. I want to be alone.” Purry nods, not wasting time to leave. She begins to cry as she walks down the hallway, meeting Sara at the bottom. “Is she going to be okay?” “I don’t know, I don’t even think he knows what happened to her.” “The doctor’s are probably very busy. He’ll find out and she’ll be okay.” “But what if she’s not!” “She will be. I promise.” Sara pulls Purry in for a hug, and she gladly returns. Purry clings to her, shivering. “What’s wrong?” “I have to tell you something.” Purry chokes, clearing her throat. “You can tell me anything.” Sara reassures her. Purry pulls away and steps backwards, using her sleeve to dry her eyes and wipe her nose. “Steven didn’t commit suicide and Scarlette didn’t have him killed,” She starts, barely controlling her tone as emotions take hold. “I did it. I killed him. I shot him and I didn’t even hesitate. I wanted to do it. I wanted to--” She cries. Sara pulls her back into a hug. “You didn’t want to. You had no choice. I swear, you didn’t.” “I did. I did have a choice. I could’ve let him take me with him and he’d still be alive and we’d still have a way to bring him back to us.” “Purry, stop, It’s--” “We’d still have a way and he wouldn’t be dead. I shot him. I shot him three times. I didn’t even stop once I’d pulled the trigger. I just kept going because I wanted his pain to be over.” “Purry please, stop. You did what you had to do.” “I miss him so much.” She whispers, Sara helps her sit down and holds her as their backs hit the wall. “I’m so stupid.” “You’re not stupid.” ~~ Miguel walks down a hallway until he stops at a burnt out portion of the hospital. It’s no longer populated and whoever was being treated here are long gone. He steps down the rubble and stops, the smell making his head ache. He remembers the burning smell from the vampire layer and he can’t help but envision Maria’s burning body upon the stake. He shakes his head, rubbing his eyes to try and get the vision from his head but as he opens them again he sees Maria standing opposite him. He flinches, but she smiles kindly. “Don’t be fearful, Miguel.” She tells him. “You’re not real you’re not here you’re not really here--” “I am here, not just in your imagination. Heaven is nice, I can’t wait until you’re old and it’s finally your time and we can meet here together. Wouldn’t you like that?” “Of course… I miss you…” “But you can’t come up here quite yet. There’s still a lot of life to be living. A lot of things to see! Trust me, I’ve taken a peek into your timeline.” “What am I supposed to do?! Tell me… Don’t you know how to end it?!” “Miguel… Please, listen to me. He’s coming.” “Who?” “The Burning Man.” “When?!” “Slow down… He’s coming to Gracia. He might be on his way right now… You need to stop him. The stones! The stones control everything. The glowing…” “On his back?! The red hot ones…” “Yes! You must stop him that way…” “I still don’t understand! I don’t know how!” “Teamwork… You need to get everyone together… They’re your family, even more than me and Scarlette…” “No. No it’s no use, we’re broken… Jayme won’t help, Chey’s down…” “Find a way to make it right…” Miguel sits, sinking to his knees as Maria glides over the hole in the hospital to stand next to him. “Trust me. Your friends all love you more than you’ll ever know. You’re not warriors, you’re family.” She disappears, Miguel tries to find her in the ash, but he’s alone once again. ~~ “I’m afraid to say that she overdosed. On what appears to be adrenaline.” The doctor tells Jayme, who looks to him with anger and shock. “She should be fine, but it was a lot to take at once. She could be in a coma for days, weeks, maybe.” “You have to fix her! You have to get it out of her!” “We will start the process as soon as we can, our staff are very short at--” “YOU have to get it done NOW.” Jayme grabs at the doctor’s jacket aggressively as Austin walks through the door with Minina. “HEY!” Austin yells, grabbing Jayme from the doctor, who is shaken by the confrontation. “HE NEEDS TO DO SOMETHING OR SHE’LL DIE!” “Calm down! HEY, look at me,” Austin grabs Jayme by the collar of his shirt. “He’s doing the best he can right now. You have no idea the death toll those beasts did to Gracia and right now they need all the help they can get.” He throws him backwards, allowing him to fix his collar. Jayme sits down, covering his face and bouncing his knee nervously. “I know it’s a lot you’re going through right now, as well as the rest of us, but you have to stay calm.” “STAY CALM?! I HAVE BEEN CALM FOR A LONG TIME NOW BUT THINGS ARE GETTING WORSE AND WORSE, SO I DON’T THINK THE CALM APPROACH WAS VERY HELPFUL.” The doctor scuttles away. “Chey is going to live and after that you won’t have to do anything neither of you want to do. She needs to be in a fit state before she goes back into it head first and honestly, she might not even need too. So relax, we’ll be able to handle everything without you. Take a break, have some dessert. Alright?! Relax.” “Yeah, I get it. Thanks.” Jayme sarcastically replies. ~~ Purry goes back to the barber, where Kayte looks through the rubble unhappily. Outside, a dead body lies underneath a dead Bloodhound. She pulls her facemask back over her face. “Hey,” Purry says, stepping over the stray rocks to get inside. “Do you need any help?” “My business is ruined, but I’m fine. I just need to see if I can salvage any of my equipment.” Purry kicks away a stone, picking up a magazine that survived the attack and placed it on the counter above. Kayte laughed at this gesture. “Thanks, what’s your name?” “I never told you,” Purry replied nervously. “Well, come on then. My best customer: coming back and helping clean up the mess. I guess everyone else has their own problems…” Purry pulls down her face mask, clearing her throat to catch Kayte’s attention. “Purry.” She finally said and Kayte looked with sadness-filled shock. “Purry…” She repeated to herself, her mouth agape. “Surprise.” Purry replied awkwardly, shoving her hands in her pockets. “I never thought I’d see you again… It’s been so long…” “Yeah, well. I got caught up in a lot of things.” “No kidding. I saw… I’m so sorry I wasn’t there…” “How could you know?” “No, I mean. At the start. The very beginning.” “I wanted to do it. I don’t think anything could’ve stopped me. But the way it’s messed with our memories…” “How? Are your memories erased?” “I can’t tell what’s real and what isn’t… What was made for me and what I had before.” “I’m real. If you still want to be,” She hesitates “friends… I’m here.” Purry nods. Confused in her own mind. Sara was from the simulation. Kayte in real life. But everything mashes together in her brain like a soup. What was she going to do?! ~~ Miguel. Noah. Purry. Arianna. Austin. Minina. Little Buddy. Sara. Stand around the wooden table. Their futures dependant on this very meeting and the days lying ahead. Jayme. Chey. Absent from the meeting. The hospital room quiet except from the steady breathing of the sleeping boy and comatose girl. Maria. Mira. Steven. The fallen heroes. And then. The ground shakes. The Burning Man is coming. Poll 215 Rating 10 9 8 7 6 5 4 3 2 1 Cast *Purry *Noah *Miguel *Arianna *Austin *Jayme *Chey *Steven *Sara *Scarlette *Little Buddy *Minina *Jamie *Jiihn *Brutus *Nathaniel *Isabelle Trivia